


Perusing the Skirt Section

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drag Queens, Genderfluid Character, Mycroft helps out some, Other, Pansexual Character, Sherlock in Dresses, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes, because c'mon is John really gonna say Sherlock was a drag queen at one point?, sherlock is sulky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to go undercover for a case...as a drag queen! And he needs Mycroft's help picking out a dress, because he knows Mycroft has women's clothing they wear on their girl days. Cue everyone going on a big adventure, shopping!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyGirlsWearPearls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyGirlsWearPearls/gifts).



> This is in the same universe as _Hearts Not Parts, Mate_. Next chapter will include more of everybody, but the Holmes siblings needed to set the stage before everyone could play.

Sherlock wandered into the thrift store, John at his side and Mycroft and their “datemate” as Sherlock liked to call Greg, behind him. “Are you sure this is absolutely necessary, Sherlock?” Mycroft sighed.

“Of course. I need John to be here so he can recognize me while I’m up on stage looking for the killer, and I need you because you can help me with my sizes. And I need Greg so you don’t whine about it.”

Mycroft looked offended, but Greg laughed next to them. “He does have a point, love.”

John just sighed. “So how long are you going to be a drag queen for?”

“It should be about 2 weeks,” Sherlock said absentmindedly as he moved towards the girl section of the store. “Mycroft, I’ll need your eyes here.”

Mycroft sighed and followed Sherlock into the women’s section and found him in the skirts. “Enjoying yourself?” they asked sarcastically.

Sherlock looked over with an odd excitement on their face. “I’ve never done this before. But I do enjoy perusing the skirt section.”

Mycroft rolled their eyes and directed their brother to the dresses. “You’d be about a size 14.”

Sherlock turned to Mycroft with a smirk. “And you know this,  _ how _ ?”

“Because I have some dresses at home,” his sibling said shortly. They dug through the bag they were carrying and showed Sherlock the breast forms they were carrying. “You put these in where the gap is over your chest is if there’s a built-in bra, all right? And be careful, it’s a loan, not a gift.”

“For your girl days, I’m assuming,” Sherlock said nonchalantly.

Mycroft tilted their head. “Are you going to look at dresses or not?”

Sherlock scoffed and turned to look at all of the options laid before him. He reached for a dress but Mycroft tutted. Sherlock turned with a scowl. “What? It’s my size.”

“But it’s far from your color,” Mycroft said simply, brushing past Sherlock to find a seafoam green dress that was practically pastel and was, from what little Sherlock remembered about dresses, an A-line. He wrinkled his nose. “Uh, that’s definitely not what I’m wearing.”

Mycroft sighed. “Sherlock, trust me on this, you would definitely look good in this dress.”

Sherlock crossed his arms. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” Mycroft replied, shoving the dress into Sherlock’s arms. “It’s about  _ my _ size, and it’s close to  _ your _ colors, so naturally it fits the criteria to look good. Dressing rooms. Let’s go.”

Sherlock whined the whole way there but once Mycroft had shoved him in the dressing room and locked the door after they came in, Sherlock grudgingly put on the dress. Or, tried to. Mycroft was practically in tears at the attempt. “Here, let me help,” they said, pulling the dress up and over Sherlock’s shoulders, zipping it up in the back. “And, lucky for you, it has a built-in bra, so we can try these out right away,” Mycroft said, pulling out the breast forms and passing them to Sherlock. “Put them in the gap,” they instructed.

Sherlock did so and inspected the mirror. “What should my stage name be, do you think?”

“Shirley something, I imagine,” Mycroft said.

Sherlock turned around. “Mycroft…”

Mycroft sighed. “Um...Shirley Angel. How about that?”

Looking in the mirror, Sherlock, now Shirley, nodded. “Seems good to me,” she turned to Mycroft with a cheeky grin. “Should we show the boys a picture?”

Mycroft got a glint in their eye. “Oh, that’s a wonderful idea! Strike a pose!” they said.

Shirley blew a kiss at Mycroft’s phone and Mycroft quickly texted the picture to John and Greg. The result was immediate.  _ *wolf whistle* _ from Lestrade and  _ She cleans up nice _ from John. Mycroft showed the texts to Shirley in triumph.

The dress was put back on the hanger and Sherlock got dressed. “This will be an interesting case,” he said. “Thank you for helping me find a dress.”

Mycroft shrugged. “Anytime. And, of course, if Shirley is ever needed for more than a case, I’ll be here. Now. Let’s talk make-up, shall we?”

Sherlock groaned. “Do we have to go out and find it today?” he whined.

“Oh, well, sorry, I thought you wanted to work this case,” Mycroft said as they opened the door to the stall they were using.

“I do…” Sherlock sulked. “Fine. What are you thinking?”

“I was thinking red would be a nice contrast to the dress, or maybe yellow…” Mycroft trailed off, thinking about it. “Yellow. Or purple, actually. Or...oh! Pink would look gorgeous on you!”

John and Greg walked up, confused. Sherlock grimaced. “I’ve created a monster,” he groaned.

Greg laughed. “No, that’s how they always are. C’mon, love, make-up’s over here, and I know you’ll want to show Sherlock what you’re thinking…”


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft dragged Sherlock over to make-up where a sales clerk was working. “Can I help you gentlemen?” she asked politely.

John stepped forward. “Yes, um, my...friend, Sherlock here is looking for some make-up for his first day undercover as...well, as a drag queen. Do you have make-up samples?”

The clerk frowned and blinked a couple times before mechanically setting a few things out. “Have fun,” she said in a strained voice, and promptly left.

Mycroft clapped their hands. “All right, who here knows how to do make-up, besides me?”

John slowly raised his hand. “Theatre kid,” he explained.

“That’s good, so you can do Sherlock’s make-up, while I figure out what shades would look good for Shirley.”

“Shirley?” Greg asked.

“Shirley Angel,” Sherlock said. “That’s my stage name.”

“Oh. ‘Course it is,” Greg said, nodding. “Shirley’s a bombshell.”

Mycroft turned to Greg, irritated. “But I thought  _ we _ were going out!” they whined.

Greg backpedaled. “We are, love. I was just saying. Pansexual, remember? Anyone can be cute to me. And...you and your brother are both…” he waved his arms around.

Mycroft, appeased, went to the samples. “John, in your opinion, what blush would be good for Sherlock?”

John looked them over and picked out a lighter shade. “He won’t need much, a lighter shade will do.”

Mycroft nodded, and looked through the pink shades, finding a range from bubblegum to rose. John took each one and brushed a sample over the back of Sherlock’s wrist. Everyone crowded around to look at the shades. “Bubblegum?” John asked, looking for confirmation.

“That’s the third one, yeah? I like the third one,” Greg said a bit uselessly.

“Bubblegum is definitely more than enough,” Mycroft said. “But it’s up to Sherlock.”

John turned to his best friend. “Well? What do you like, Sherlock?”

Sherlock looked at all the tones. “I’m...I don’t know. If you think bubblegum looks good then I’ll go with bubblegum.”

John nodded and pulled out blush, foundation, and bubblegum eyeshadow and lipstick from the shelves. “You might need a wig, too. Or some non-permanent hair-dye. How do you feel about being bleach-bottle blonde?”

Sherlock growled. “I’d rather die.”

John held his hands up in surrender. “Just the dress and make-up then. Let’s go check out.”

The men and Mycroft got some odd looks in the check-out lane, but nobody cared enough to talk back to the disapproving or disbelieving glares. When Sherlock paid for everything and walked out of the store, he discussed with Greg when Shirley would make her debut. He and Mycroft left and Sherlock turned to John. “Coffee?” Sherlock offered.

“I could go for a cup,” John admitted. “But we really should get you all ready to do your own make-up for the big night,” he pointed out.

“Ugh. Fine,” Sherlock groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you want to see, besides gay!Sherlock and bisexual!John in Johnlock. That's way too over-represented in my opinion.


End file.
